Missing You
by Yuuzu Kitaharu
Summary: Entah sudah berapa lama kesendirian dan kegelapan menyusup masuk dalam dirinya. Rasa sakit, kesepian, segenap membuatnya putus asa. "Hiruma-kun, aku… sangat merindukanmu," OOC, aneh, jelek. RnR. Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki


Missing You

Lima tahun lamanya, pria itu tak menampakan batang hidungnya lagi. Meninggalkan wanita cantik ini terjebak dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian. Meskipun tak ada 'hubungan spesial' di antara mereka, tanpa laki-laki itu, hidup gadis ini terasa sangat hampa. Ia dapat merasakan lubang besar yang berdiam di hatinya semakin melebar, ia sangat bingung, apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk menutupinya? Hatinya terasa diterjam oleh paku bumi, mengingat lelaki yang dulu sering menjadi rekan kerjanya, kini menghilang ditelan bumi.

Kamar berukuran minimalis bertema feminin, cukup untuk seorang perempuan yang menjadi penghuninya selama 20 tahun seumur hidupnya. Kamar itu gelap, tak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala, bahkan lampu belajar. Kegelapan itu menghilang seiring cahaya bulan purnama menyusup masuk melalui jendela kamar yang tirainya tidak tertutup, cukup terang untuk menyinari seorang gadis yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Pandangannya kosong memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang bersih.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat tua dengan ukiran bunga yang berdiri manis di atas meja belajar. Potret dirinya bersama 'seseorang', Hiruma Youichi, di hari kelulusan SMA tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dia terus memerhatikan foto itu sembari berjalan ke jendela. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada langit malam yang diselimuti oleh lautan bintang. Biru safir itu redup, tak berkilau seperti biasanya, keindahan safir itu tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalu.

"_Nee_, ini aku, Mamori, bagaimana kabarmu 'di sana', hm?"

Dadanya sesak, hatinya terasa dicabik-cabik gigi Cerberus yang tajam seperti pemiliknya.

Ia tertawa pelan, _'Baka_, untuk apa menanyakan kabar orang yang tak pernah peduli denganmu?,' batin gadis itu.

Mamori mengusap foto wajah Hiruma pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hiruma-_kun_, aku… sangat merindukanmu,"

Mamori melamun lagi, memorinya dengan Hiruma terus menghantui pikirannya di malam itu.

-Missing You-

Festival musim panas. Mengingatkan festival musim panas terakhir Mamori bersama Hiruma. Ya, bersama Hiruma, hanya mereka berdua, tak ada anggota _amefuto _lain yang biasa menguntit mereka. Sebenarnya seluruh anggota Devil Bats sudah berjanji untuk datang ke festival bersama-sama, karena ada alasan ini, alasan itu, tidak bisa ini, acara mendadak, jadilah, mereka berdua mengelilingi seluruh _stand_ sampai puas.

Di sinilah Mamori, di depan pintu masuk festival musim panas yang biasa dilaksanakan setiap akhir Agustus di kuil Ryokan. Ia mengenakan _yukata_ yang sama dengan warna matanya, biru gelap, ditambah motif bunga seruni kuning, dan _obi_ berwarna merah juga _geta_ tentunya. Rambut pendeknya yang memanjang sepunggung ia gelung ke atas, aksesoris mini berbentuk bunga yang menghiasi rambutnya membuatnya terlihat tambah cantik. Tak sedikit laki-laki yang meliriknya.

'Masih sama seperti dulu, ramai juga makin banyak pengunjung,' kata Mamori berjalan memasuki festival.

Ia terus berjalan melewati _stand_ dan pegawainya yang menawarinya berbagai macam makanan dan mainan. Mamori menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok yang mungkin ia kenal.

"Anezaki-_chan_!" Mata Mamori menangkap keberadaan pemilik suara itu, Yukata dengan motif garis-garis, berukuran super besar namun pas di tubuh pemakainya, Kurita Ryokan, putra dari pemilik kuil ini, juga, sahabat Hiruma.

"Kurita-_kun_! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya," sahut Mamori dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Ya, kau benar, sepertinya sudah tiga tahun semua anggota Devil Bats tidak berkumpul. Kau bersama siapa, Anezaki-_chan_?" tanya Kurita.

"Aku... Sendirian,"

Kurita menyadari raut wajah temannya berubah, wajah yang sama ketika Mamori mengenang kepergian Hiruma. Lalu ia mengajaknya ke sebuah _stand_ makanan untuk menyenangkan teman lamanya dan duduk bangku taman di antara keramaian.

"Biasanya kau mengajak Sena-_kun_, apa dia menyusul?" tanya Kurita mulai memakan Takoyaki-nya.

"Tidak, Sena dan Suzuna bilang tidak bisa ikut,"

"Mm, begitu, kenapa mereka tidak datang, ya… Oh, ya Anezaki-_chan_, fesitival musim panas beberapa tahun yang lalu, maaf ya, aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku sendiri harus pergi ke rumah nenekku di Chiba. Jadi, apa anggota Devil Bats yang lain datang ke festival ini?"

"Hanya aku dan Hiruma, yang lain bilang tidak bisa. Tidak apa-apa, kok, aku bisa paham kenapa kalian semua tidak bisa ikut," Mamori menjawab disertai senyuman kecil.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, Anezaki-_chan_?"

Satu kalimat yang cukup untuk membuat Mamori tersentak diam dan pandangannya terpaku melihat lantai bebatuan di bawahnya. Pria berbadan besar itu segera menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, menyesal telah berkata begitu. "Maaf, Anezaki-_chan_, aku tidak bermaksud-"

'Aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat tidak tahu. Aku bingung, aku… aku tidak tahu dengan perasaan ini. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya meskipun aku ingin? Aku sangat berharap aku bisa membencinya dan melupakannya. Semuanya pasti akan lebih baik kalau aku membencinya,'

Diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sejak Kurita meminta maaf dan Mamori membatin dalam hatinya. Mamori kembali tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, Kurita tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia takut kalau kata-katanya untuk menenangkan Mamori, malah semakin menjatuhkan. Suara decitan kembang api mulai terdengar di telinga mereka, keduanya menoleh ke langit, mengamati berbagai macam jenis kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam.

Mamori ingat, di festival bersama Hiruma dulu, mereka sama-sama mengamati kembang api. Diam-diam gadis itu melirik laki-laki di sampingnya, wajah datar namun tegas disinari oleh cahaya kembang api, gadis itu tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali mengamati kembang api yang tersisa.

"Anezaki-_chan_?"

Panggilan lembut itu menyadarkan Mamori dari lamunannya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit ceria setelah melihat kembang api.

Setelah meminta maaf, Kurita meminta izin pergi karena dapat panggilan dari ayahnya. Akhirnya, Mamori kembali menyusuri festival sendirian. Hampir semua _stand_ ia kunjungi, Mamori mulai merasa kesepian, 'Seharusnya aku mengajak ibu dan ayah,' katanya dalam hati.

Gadis itu berhenti di dekat panggung yang ramai dengan penonton, mereka tengah mengadakan acara musik. Karena tidak bisa mendekat, Mamori terpaksa mengamatinya dari jauh. Ia duduk di bangku taman yang agak sepi, kebanyakan di dekat bangku taman itu orang-orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Suasana itu membuatnya sedikit jengkel, orang-orang pasti bertanya-tanya, 'Wanita cantik begitu datang sendirian ke festival?'. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang padanya saat itu, yang ia perlukan hanya _relax_, santai, tenang, anggap saja orang-orang itu mayat hidup. Tapi, anggapannya itu membuatnya merinding hebat.

Seorang penyanyi perempuan keluar dari belakang panggung, menyanyikan beberapa lagu tentang musim panas, suaranya merdu dan halus, membuat yang mendengarnya merasa nyaman. Mamori terus menonton pertunjukannya itu dari jauh, kadang ia ikut menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang ia tahu dengan suara pelan.

"_Saa, minna-san_! Ini lagu terakhir dariku, sebagai penutup dari acara ini," kata penyanyi itu, Mamori terlihat semakin menikmati pertunjukan musik itu. Berada di sana benar-benar membuat Mamori bersantai dan seketika melupakan kesedihannya tentang Hiruma.

.

.

afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri (The festival at the end of August was lively and overflowing with people)

yukata o kite geta mo haite (I put on a yukata and geta)

karankoron oto o tateru (Making clanking and clicking sounds)

fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki (When the two of us looked up at the suddenly risen fireworks)

muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no (I secretly stole a glance of your face watching them in a trance)

.

kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni (Although it would be better if I'd come to hate you)

kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto (On a day like today)

mata omoidashiteshimau yo (I'd remember you again for sure)

.

konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta (Not knowing these kinds of feelings would have been great)

mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni (Although we will now never meet again)

aitai aitai nda (I want to, I want to see you)

ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o (I still think of that summer day when you were with me)

mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu (I'll forget all about you now)

konna ni mo kanashikute (This is just too sad)

dou shite deatteshimatta ndarou (Why must we have met?)

me o tojireba (If I close my eyes)

ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de (It'll be like you're there even now)

.  
binetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita (Tinged with a slight fever, I was in love with you)

sono koe ni sono hitomi ni (In that voice and in those eyes)

.  
hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni (I looked up at the fireworks all by myself)

kokoro ga chikuri to shite (Making my heart prickle with pain)

kimi to miteta utakata hanabi (I had watched the transient fireworks with you)

ima demo omou ano natsu no hi o (I still think of that summer day when you were with me)

.

.

Bibir mungil itu bergetar, bukan kedinginan. Mata safir itu mendelik terkejut, kristal cair mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap menuruni kulit halus pipi wanita yang sedari tadi duduk dibangku taman menyaksikan pertunjukan. Baru saja ia bersenang-senang, melepas beban pikiran, satu lagu itu membuat hatinya semakin hancur.

Semua kenangan bersama Hiruma, kembali berputar di pikiran Mamori. Festival musim panas, kembang api, perasaan rindu yang amat sangat, perasaan kesal karena tidak bisa membenci orang itu, ia berani bersumpah akan memukul pria itu dengan _geta_-nya kalau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Mamori menarik sumpahnya, tak mungkin orang seperti Hiruma akan muncul sedramatis itu.

Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya supaya air mata yang siap jatuh itu kembali ke dalam matanya. Menenangkan nafasnya yang mulai memburu, dan berteriak di antara suara-suara keras kembang api yang meluncur dengan indahnya, "Hiruma Youichi _no baka_! _Anata, hontou wa baka_!"

Tak ada yang mendengarnya, Mamori bersyukur ia berteriak di saat yang tepat. Kembang api itu masih bermekaran layaknya bunga di musim semi. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa hampa, rasa kesepian menariknya semakin dalam di kegelapan. Secercah cahaya menghangati hatinya, Mamori tidak mendapati sosok Hiruma, tapi ia dapat merasakan keberadaan Hiruma, sangat dekat, seakan-akan Hiruma berada di belakangnya, merangkulnya. Kenapa? Mungkin karena Mamori sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam.

.

-Missing You-

.

"Berani sekali kau bilang aku bodoh!" Mamori tersentak, bagaimana bisa dia mendengar suara Hiruma? Pasti hanya imajinasi.

"Ahaha, kau memang bodoh, Hiruma-kun." kata Mamori terus mengamati kembang api itu sambil berbicara dengan imajinasinya. Lalu imajinasinya itu duduk di sampingnya, Mamori melirik sepatu pantofel hitam yang dikenakan imajinasinya itu. Mamori tidak berani melihat langsung ke sampingnya, siapa tahu itu hantu?

"Berhenti Mamori, sekarang kau mengimajinasikannya, kau mulai gila," gumam Mamori pelan.

"Kekekeke, ada orang gila!" bahkan imajinasi Mamori bisa terkekeh puas.

Mamori kesal, ingin sekali rasanya menampar imajinasinya sendiri, tapi tidak bisa, itu 'kan hanya imajinasi. Imajinasi Hiruma itu terus mengejek-ejek Mamori yang masih serius memperhatikan kembang api, tak hentinya ia terkekeh.

"Hiruma-kun, kau tidak tahu... Aku sangat kesepian di sini. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, entah kenapa... Aku tersiksa kau terus menghantui pikiranku setiap waktu," imajinasi itu diam, mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Mamori.

"Aku di sini bodoh, kalau berbicara itu lihat ke arah yang di ajak bicara!" sentak imajinasi itu. Mamori menoleh ke arah imajinasinya.

"Kau..." Mamori terbelalak, imajinasi itu terlihat sangat nyata di matanya. Gadis itu meneliti tiap inci wajah imajinasinya. Hiruma mengenakan kaus hitam serta celana hitam yang biasa ia kenakan, hanya saja kini wajah dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih dewasa semenjak terakhir Mamori melihatnya.

Sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah pria itu, masih tak percaya kalau dia benar-benar bisa menyentuh imajinasi, "Apa ini kau? Benar-benar kau, Hiruma Youichi? Aku tidak mimpi, 'kan?"

Sosok itu menyeringai lebar, sungguh selain tawanya yang khas, Mamori juga merindukan seringai menyebalkan itu. "Ini aku, Hiruma, kau tidak bermimpi," kata Hiruma.

Ini... **Hiruma Youichi yang asli.**

**PLAK!**

Sebuah _geta _berukuran kaki gadis itu mendarat di pipi Hiruma. Tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup untuk membuat yang ditampar merasakan _shock_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh!" sentak Hiruma memegangi pipinya yang kena pukulan maut. Gadis itu tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi, ia memeluk erat pria di hadapannya dan menangis keras.

"Dasar perempuan merepotkan," pria itu memasang wajah super malas dan membalas pelukannya.

"Oi, pelukannya sudah, banyak orang yang lihat. Hapus air matamu itu," kemudian Mamori melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Hiruma.

"Tidak usah dikembalikan, aku tidak mau tertular virus dari ingusmu, kekekeke!"

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan mulai mengangkat _geta_ yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk memukul Hiruma. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya terkekeh senang.

"Kau, ke mana kau selama ini?! Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?!" kata Mamori menatap tajam Hiruma. Pria itu balas menatap tatapannya serius.

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu? Memangnya kau siapaku?" Ia menunduk, kata-kata Hiruma barusan menusuk hati Mamori, sakit, matanya kembali memanas, hampir mengeluarkan butir kristal cair.

"Aku pergi untuk mencari biaya pernikahan kita," bisiknya di telinga Mamori. Wajah Mamori seketika memerah dan Hiruma kembali terkekeh keras.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Aku serius!"

"Selama tiga tahun kemarin, aku belajar untuk menjadi pemain profesional amefuto," jawab Hiruma tegas.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami?"

"Pulang? Untuk apa aku pulang? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini. Lagipula di sana aku serius belajar,"

"Kau bilang tidak punya siapa-siapa? Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Kami siapamu? Aku, Kurita-kun, semuanya, mereka semua mencarimu! Kau seenaknya pergi tidak mengabari kami! Mereka khawatir padamu!"

"Kalau begitu, kita menikah saja,"

Mendadak otak Mamori _blank_, amarahnya yang meluap bagai gunung merapi mengamuk tiba-tiba membeku. Dia hanya bisa menatap Hiruma heran, otaknya berharap dia salah menangkap maksud Hiruma.

"Kalau kau sebegitu khawatir, kita menikah saja. Dengan begitu kau bisa ikut ke mana pun aku pergi. Mudah kan?" kata Hiruma mengulanginya.

"Apa? S-S-Siapa yang khawatir padamu?!" bantah Mamori sampai membuat semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipinya.

"Kau tidak sadar dengan kata-katamu sendiri? 'Kami siapamu? Aku, Kurita-kun, semuanya, mereka semua mencarimu! Mereka khawatir padamu!'. Dalam kata mereka itu, kau termasuk, kekekeke,"

"Apa?!Aku- t-tidak-"

Kata Hiruma ada benarnya juga, secara tidak langsung Mamori mengikut-sertakan namanya di dalam kelompok kata 'mereka'. Mamori baru menyadarinya dan ia jadi sangat gugup. Kata-kata Mamori terhenti ketika ia merasakan kelembutan sebuah tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya.

'Hangat, tangan Hiruma sangat besar dan hangat….' Kata Mamori dalam hati memerhatikan tangan Hiruma.

"Tanganmu dingin, manajer sialan,"

"Aku bukan manajer lagi, Hiruma-kun,"

Mamori meringis pelan seiring genggaman tangan Hiruma mengerat, gadis itu menoleh ke atas, ke laki-laki yang sekarang tingginya lebih melampaui tinggi gadis itu, mencari iris hijau yang berkilau di gelapnya malam.

Kilau toska itu menatap dalam sinar safir milik Mamori. Gadis itu bingung mendapati tatapan yang tidak pernah Mamori lihat itu kini fokus pada dirinya.

"Kau manajerku, kau akan menjadi manajerku,"

Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya menelusuri panggung tempat konser tadi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak normal, apa ini? Mamori baru saja merasakan perasaan yang berbeda ketika berada di dekat Hiruma.

"Kau tidak boleh jauh dariku, tidak boleh pergi, hanya aku yang bisa bersamamu,"

Jantungnya kini berhenti, ingin sekali rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu, atau mencubit kedua pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan kalau itu bukan mimpi.

Oh, apakah ini pernyataan cinta?

* * *

Banzai, sekian lamanya cerita ini saya ketik-abaikan-ketik-abaikan-ketik-dan saya ketik, akhirnya jadi juga dan akhirnya kok ngegantung ya ._.

gomenasai minna.. because my lack of idea .

saya mau minta maaf juga karena FF "The Promises"-nya belum update, lagi-lagi karena alasan di atas dan virus WB, tapi lagi in-progress kok :D

sampai ada reader yang contact saya ke Facebook, lho.. terima kasih banyaknya untuk reader setia- The Promises :3

sekarang mohon Review yang ini minna-san :D


End file.
